Recently, liquid crystal display devices have been in widespread use as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Typical liquid crystal display devices not only provide good quality images with little power consumption, but also are very thin. The liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display device does not emit any light itself. The liquid crystal has to be lighted by a light source so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. Thus, a backlight module is generally needed for a liquid crystal display device.
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a top bezel, a plastic frame, and a bottom tray, whereby the top bezel, the plastic frame, and the bottom tray cooperatively form a space for receiving a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The bottom tray is made of alloy or metallic material with good heat transmission characteristics and high mechanical strength.
However, the alloy or metallic material of the bottom tray makes the backlight module and the liquid crystal display device incorporating the backlight module somewhat costly and heavy.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device incorporating the backlight module which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.